Addicted To You
by potterlotrgirl09
Summary: Bulma reflects on her feelings for a certain Saiyan Prince....I think you all know who I mean. Bulma is just a little OOC. B/V. Please Review for me!


_**Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read my first Dragon Ball Z story. I am always interested in feed back and advice on how to make my stories better. I think that Bulma may be a bit OOC but it fit with the plot. **_

_**I am still debating on whether or not to add another chapter in Vegeta's perspective (If he over heard some of the things she actually said out loud) **_

_**But like I said before I am always accepting of any criticism about anything in my work. **_

_**Also only the plot is mine everything else belongs to Akira Toriyama. With the exception of the song lyrics which are from Kelly Clarkson.**_

_**Anyway on with the story**_

"It's almost 3am" I note as I slump back against the chair. Letting out a deep sigh I take off my reading glasses and toss them on top of the pile of reports that have been occupying my time for the past 14 hours. "Kami, I hate being so far behind.....well at least now I can enjoy my well earned week off."

Stretching my arms and legs I stand from the chair. Walking over to the shelf where my manuals, guides, and other assorted things are placed, I flip on the small radio I hear some loud mouth DJ talking about the latest celebrity gossip. Not that I care about whose cheating on who or any other drama in those peoples lives.

'Kami knows I have enough drama to deal with as it is.' Walking into the small bathroom I fill a glass of water, downing it quickly before I fill the glass again and walk back through my office and out onto the small balcony. Breathing in the musty fall air, I lean against the railing. As I look out across the horizon I see something move out of the corner of my eye. Coming out of the gravity simulator is none other than the man behind all the drama and emotional confusion in my life.

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

'Vegeta.....Why have I been thinking so much about him these past few weeks.' Tilting it back and forth, I stare into the glass watching the water swirl around. ' I'll never understand why that man has such a hypnotic effect on me, I just can't get enough of him. Its not just his looks or his title either, its something I haven't ever felt for any man that has entered my life. Not even Yamcha.' "What is wrong with me" I say.

**It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

' I'm just so drained. Every spare moment I have I can't help but think about him.' I chuckle softly to myself. 'This is so unlike me, I've never lost sleep over a guy.....especially not one as aggravating and arrogant as Vegeta is.'

I begin to think about how I have come to look forward to our little disagreements; our little 'spats' as my mother likes to call them. ' It truly is strange though, I never thought that I would come to enjoy his yelling " WOMAN, that piece of scrap metal you call a machine is broken again." I think as a small smile makes its way onto my face.

' All of these voices in my mind and feelings in my heart make me feel so elated when ever we do speak to each other. But I cannot pretend that when he does say cruel things to me that it doesn't hurt, and at times make me want to cry. It is too bad that the Mighty Prince of Planet Vegeta will never see me as more than a simple repair girl. He could never have feelings for me the way that I do for him.....could he?' Softly I say to myself "Wake up Bulma, he is a former Prince...what would ever possess him to be interested in some one like you, a lowly commoner." I say with a sad tone in my voice, the smile began to slip from my face at this previous thought.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

' He's in my every thought' I take a deep breath in, before slowly letting it out again. ' Its gotten to the point that I can't even escape him in my dreams. Haunting me day in and out.'

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
****And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now**

' I must admit though, he truly is a strong man to have survived all of the abuse and pain he has come across. But I can not help but wonder if his childhood hadn't been so horrible. If he hadn't had his family and all that he knows riped away from him, would he be any different, would he be a kinder man. I would like to think that if he didn't have to put up with Frieza, and have been forced into killing so many races he might not have turned out so jaded.' I take a long sip from the glass. ' Its not like I don't know what he dreams about.... it's easy to figure out when he wakes up screaming about his home planet and his parents.'

I close my eyes momentarily and slowly shake my head in disgust at myself 'I can not believe I use to find all of the nightmares and screaming of his annoyingly irritating' My thoughts stop momentarily. 'Now all that I can think about is how much I wish I could be there to comfort him when he does wake up screaming. I wish I could let him know that he doesn't have to suffer in silence'

I look up to the sky, trying to pick out the different constellations that I know. 'I just wish that he would stop being so stubborn and realize that he doesn't have to be alone. That someone on this tiny planet cares about him with their whole being.' I think sadly.

"I truly do care about you Vegeta..... so much so it sometimes hurts. I want you to wake up and realize that I am here for you ….. and I always will be." I said into the night knowing that he would never know, that he wouldn't care about my true feelings toward him.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
****I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this**

Taking one last look at the stars I head back into my office, walking back over to my large desk and sit in the comfortable leather chair. "If I can just focus on something else," I say quietly as I set the glass down and begin to straighten up my papers and organize my desk. "Maybe then I will be able to get him out of my system." Deciding to call it a night, I taking one last look around my desk and shut down my computer for the night.

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this**

I stand up and shut the lights off. 'I really should find a way to make these feelings for Vegeta go away.' I think before walking over to shut the radio off and grab my sweater. Taking one last look around my spacious office to make sure everything is in order before I head for the door.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me**

'But do I even want them to go away? I have been so relaxed ever since these dreams have started. Do I really want to give all of that up?' Walking out the door I close and lock it behind me. Letting out a deep sigh I lean back against the it.

**It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me **

I smile slightly before I push away from the door and head down the hall towards my home and my nice comfortable bed. Thinking about all of the wonderful dreams that I have experienced over these past few weeks. _' _I can't help but wonder what this night will hold in store for me.' I think with a light smirk on my face. 'Maybe these thoughts and dreams aren't so bad after all.'

**Well what do we all think?????**

**I might add a sequel but I'm not completely sure. **

**Please, Please, Please Review for me!**


End file.
